


Toothpaste

by BigBird



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Because who can stay mad at Korra when she is so cute?, But she gets over it, Dork Korra, F/F, Fluff, Mad Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBird/pseuds/BigBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra forgets, Asami gets mad and Korra makes a plan to be as cute as possible to get herself out of trouble, and surprisingly, it works. This is just a one-shot of Korra being cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothpaste

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first time writing a fanfic, but isn't that what they all say? Anyway thank you for taking the time to read this! Please tell me if you liked it or not, what can I do to improve my writing, or just leave a Kudos! 
> 
> Enjoy!

"KORRA!" 

Korra knew she was in deep trouble, but she didn't know what for. Whenever Asami said her name in a certain way, she knew all hell would break lose. And today, not even the gods above could save her. 

The dark skinned girl heard light, but quick steps, coming from the bathroom. She started calculating what she could have done that would have upset Asami so much, ' Did I forget to put new toilet paper roll in the bathroom? Maybe I left dirty clothes on the floor?' And then, all of a sudden, it hit her, ' oh no, the tooth-' She couldn't even finish her thought before Asami came into the sitting room, fuming. 

"Korra, what is this?" She started calmly, holding the object in her hand.   
"Uhhh, I believe that is a toothpaste cap," Korra said wincing, she knew there was no way she was getting out of this one. 

"Is that so? Well, in that case, would you mind telling me why it is not on the toothpaste tube?" Asami said walking towards Korra, where the caramel beauty sat on the couch. 

Korra had to make up a story, and fast. She knew she was going to get in trouble, so what not go out with a bang?   
"It's quite elementary my dear Watson," the blue eyed girl said while putting on a fake British accent and putting her hands behind her back when she got up from the couch. She started making her way to the enormous window behind the couch.

"Clearly the toothpaste was having an awful day, tired from working at the paste factories and what have you," Korra said while looking out the window, hands still clasped behind her back. " When all of a sudden, he came home and found his home ransacked, his wife, Ms. Toothbrush, laying on the floor, cold and dying." 

Asami wasn't sure what was going on. She was dead set on giving Korra a piece of her mind- she hated the fact that Korra always forgot to put the toothpaste cap on the toothpaste when she was done- but she was caught off guard. The pale girl was usually never caught of guard, she was always in control, but now? She had no idea what was happening. 

The brown haired girl moved in front of her girlfriend, " I believe this, was an act of love. Mr. Toothpaste was going to plot his revenge for his one and only! He was going to make the killer come back to the scene of the crime and capture him!" 

Korra was being so cute, Asami forgot why she was even mad in the first place. "I believe everything was going according to plan, until Mr. Toothpaste-mmhhhh"   
Korra was cut off when a pare of luscious lips connected with hers. She was surprised at first, but then she relaxed into the arms of her girlfriend, falling into the rhythm of the kiss. 

Asami had her arms around Korra's neck. The kiss was deep and passionate, the green eyed girl was showing all her love through the kiss. Korra's hands were on Asami hips, kneading the flesh beneath the clothes she had on.

When Asami pulled back, Korra let out an unsatisfied whine, clearly indicating the kiss ended way too quickly to her liking. The black haired girl giggled and pushed a strand of hair behind her girlfriend's ear. " You're too cute for your own good sometimes , you know that?" Asami said while cupping Korra's cheek with her hand, one arm still around her neck.

The caramel beauty gave a loop sided grin as answer, " oh yeah? I don't know, I think I have just the right amount of cuteness, anymore and I'm sure I would turn into a turtle-duck," Korra stated nonchalantly. Asami giggled again, before tilting her girlfriend's chin up and giving her another kiss. The kiss wasn't as deep, but it wasn't any less sweet or loving. 

" I guess scolding you isn't going to help, is it?". 

Korra looked up at her, she felt a little bad. She didn't mean to make Asami angry, she would never do anything like that on purpose, " I'm sorry Asami, I never mean to leave the cap off, I just forget. I would never do anything to make you angry on purpose, I swear!"

Asami looked at her girlfriend, she looked so cute when she was sad about something, " I know baby," she said cupping her cheek again," We'll just have to find a way for you to not forget." 

Korra saw her girlfriend's eyes, they had that mischievous glint in them. She knew her girlfriend was thinking up some scheme, " Yeah, like what, Love?" She asked a little nervously. 

Asami had a devilish smirk on her face while she bent down to her girlfriend's ear and whispered, " It involves you, me and a lot of touching," she said before placing a bruising kiss to Korra's pulse point. The pale beauty stepped away from the water tribe girl and walked to their bedroom. Before she entered the room, she stood at the door, with her hand on the side of the door arch, looking over her shoulder with sultry smile, " Why don't you come and find out?" Just then she disappeared into the room. 

Korra knew she was in for a big surprise," Maybe this isn't the best way to teach me how not to forget stuff, because at this moment, I don't even know where I am," Korra said to no one in particular before running of into the bedroom where her gorgeous girlfriend was waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading this! Please leave a comment or a kudos! I'm very sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. I probably should have said that in the beginning? Well, thank you again! Wow, I'm annoying, you can clearly see this is my first time writing on AO3. Anyway, thanks a lot, again!


End file.
